Danny Chung
Danny Chung is the former governor of Minnesota and one of Selina's chief political rivals. He is considered a rising star in his party, due to his natural charisma and his decorated military career. He ran for President in the 2016 primaries but was defeated by President Selina Meyer. He is a member of the Democratic Party. He is portrayed by Randall Park. Since Chung won re-election in the 2014 midterms, he was not eligible to run for a third term in the 2018 midterms. Background Personal Chung is married. He refers to his wife as his "second Bible". Professional Before entering politics, Chung served in the United States military. During a combat operation, he saved a colleague from death by dragging him from a burning tank, a story he frequently mentions during campaigning (much to Meyer's chagrin). In Groundbreaking, it was hinted that Chung may be lying about the tank story. Chung is very popular within the Democratic Party and is seen as a rising star due to his youth, charisma and war record. He previously spoke at the 2012 Democratic National Convention, where the positive reaction to his speech was dubbed "Chung-mania". Governor of Minnesota (2011 - 2019) As Chung ran for re-election in 2014, it implies that he won the Governorship in the 2010 election. Chung first appears in the fourth episode in the series, when he releases his memoir "The Good Fight" and hints strongly to Dan Egan that he is considering running for President. Selina overreacts to this news, already having a natural distaste for Chung, and orders her staff to research his background. One of her staffers then mistakenly informs Meyer's team that Chung was not born in the United States, which Selina subsequently lets slip out during an appearance on Meet the Press. Chung quickly uses this misconception to his advantage, publicly humiliating Selina for her staff's poor research work and reconfirming his eligibility to run for President. He adds onto Selina's misery by ending a press conference with a memorable sound byte that he may have a "purple heart" but the one that beats inside of him bleeds "red, white, and blue". In Tears, it is revealed Chung was playing a round of golf with the President while Selina was attending a fundraiser in Ohio. This comes at a low point for Selina, ultimately fearing that the President is going to replace her on the 2016 ticket with Chung. Selina bounces back though in Ohio and any plot angle where Chung might take her spot on the ticket seems to be nullified. On the night of the 2014 midterms, Chung wins re-election as Minnesota governor, and, in his victory speech, he once again brings up his military service. Chung reappears at The Vic Allen Dinner, a light-hearted charity dinner featuring politicians performing skits and songs. Chung is there to do a beatbox rap about his home state of Minnesota, and delivers a solid rap. He seems to be the hit of the dinner until Selina's 50 Ways to Win in Denver. While discussing Chung amongst Selina's staff, it is revealed Chung won his Purple Heart for rescuing his fellow soldiers from a burning tank. 2016 presidential campaign Main article: Danny Chung presidential campaign, 2016 As President Hughes' popularity drops precipitously, even within the party, Chung announces he is opening an exploratory committee to see if there are any options for him to run, being one of the key party figures to turn on the President, along with Furlong and Doyle. This is notable as Hughes' hasn't announced he isn't seeking re-election, at least not publicly. After Selina is confronted in Silicon Valley for flip-flopping on fracking, Chung is the first to criticize her, saying "Even Selina Meyer supporters aren't supporting her." In retaliation, Dan is able to use Jonah to stir up some torture rumors from his time serving in the war, rumors that are ultimately proven false. Chung becomes the fourth person to announce his candidacy, behind Selina, Joe Thornhill, and George Maddox. At the primary debate, Chung comes in third place. He loses the Iowa caucus but wins the New Hampshire primary. Once Maddox and Owen Pierce drop out, they both endorse Chung for President. At the start of the fourth season, Chung is still in the race, along with Selina and Thornhill. Though it is not seen or mentioned, Chung drops out before the Convention as Meyer becomes the party nominee. When Selina learns that Doyle is leaving the ticket, Chung is her first choice, but he turns her down, saying that he doesn't like the way she governs. Because he was elected to his second term in 2014, Chung was unable to seek re-election in the 2018 midterm elections. Therefore, his tenure as governor ended in January 2019. Trivia -In a silent cameo in Kissing Your Sister, Chung can be seen alongside Richard in old footage of his Gilbert and Sullivan society show. Appearances * Chung * Midterms * The Vic Allen Dinner * Shutdown * Running * D.C. * The Choice * Clovis * Debate * New Hampshire * Convention * Kissing Your Sister * Groundbreaking Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Governors Category:Democrats Category:Season 1 Characters